


Flowers, you and other pretty things

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Honestly I don't even have time to write now, If I eventually do continue this I know one thing, M/M, Okay maybe a little bit of angst, SO MUCH FLUFF, So idk if this will ever get updated, The Flower Shop AU No One Asked For, but its 5am and Im sleepy so here have this, i'm here to deliver, just fluff, like at all, literally no angst, lots of fluff, my soul needs it, this sounds like some YA type of shit but I couldn't think of a better title I'm so r r y, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Shiro rent the place next to the flower shop to open a tattoo studio. Lance works at the flower shop and brings them a welcome gift, only to find something way prettier than any flower he had seen. You know how this goes.





	Flowers, you and other pretty things

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, it's 5am and I want to sleep. Please ignore any mistakes my sleep deprived ass may have made during writing this.

Opening a tattoo studio right across another one wasn’t the best idea, Keith thought. It was quite the opposite actually, but Shiro was right about one thing – there wasn’t a place with lower rent than that, and that was about all they could afford at the time. Adam had suggested the place, seeing that it was a block away from their apartment. At first Keith was skeptical about this whole thing but after just a few hours working on the décor of the studio he grew fond of it, the walls were made out of dark, red bricks, the floor was this gorgeous light grey and the furniture they had fitted perfectly. After putting every framed piece he had on the wall Keith looked around, smiling proudly at his work. The place was fantastic, it just needed a little bit of life in it, and that’s when the door opened. Keith turned around a bit too fast and almost fell on the person that walked into the studio, managing to balance himself in the last minute. He took a step back and looked at the customer, apologizing.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, hello, can I help you with anything?” Just then he actually looked at the person that walked in. It was a tall guy, probably in his early twenties, with dark brown hair and warm skin. He had this big smile and a… flower pot in his hands?  
“Hey, stranger. The name’s Lance, I work in the flower shop right next door. I heard you were moving in today so I came by to drop off a welcome gift. I mean, I nearly dropped the welcoming gift just now, but that’s not the point, is it?” He laughed and threw his head back a little. Keith looked at his feet.  
“Yeah about that, sorry again. You know, you came at just the right time. I’ve been decorating for the past hour and a half and I think what this place needs is a little…”  
“Life, yeah? That’s why I’m here, to bring you this beautiful boy, his name is Patty, take care of him, okay?” Lance said as he handed the boy the flower pot. Patty was a 5’ tall aloe that was currently in a beautiful blue flower pot.  
“Thank you but I can’t accept this. You see, me and my brother kill every plant we own so I don’t think Pat is gonna last long if he were to remain here.”  
“Nonsense, I’m right next door, I’ll come in every now and then to water him if you want. This place really needs him, it’s all gloomy and dark in here now.”  
“Well, I can’t argue with that. Thanks dude, I really appreciate it, both the plant and you helping us keep it alive.” Keith smiled a bit and Lance beamed.  
“Of course, look, I gotta do some actual work before I get fired but I’d love to talk some more these days. I may come by around 2 when I have my lunch break, is that okay?” Keith thought about it for a moment. Lance seemed like a pretty nice guy, a lunch could be a good way to make some new friends around here.  
“Yeah sure, sounds great!” He said a bit too excitedly, then frowned a bit. He wasn’t that excited after all. Across from him Lance grinned.  
“Alright then, see you in a few hours…”  
“Oh shit I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Keith, nice to meet you.” Keith felt the urge to shake Lance’s hand but it was far too late for that and he wasn’t 40 anyways, so he just looked at the other boy and smiled again.  
“Alright Keith, I’ll see you in a bit.” Was all Lance said before disappearing through the door. Just as he walked out, Shiro and Adam walked in carrying the last few boxes they had to unpack.  
“Who was that?” Adam asked, looking at Lance’s direction.  
“A neighbor. He came by to drop off a welcoming gift, this is Patty, he lives with us now.” Keith said, looking at the new addition to the family. Shiro walked over to one of the tables and set the boxes down.  
“He looks nice.” He said, more of a statement than anything really. Keith nodded.  
“All right, let’s get back to work, this place still has plenty of things that need working on.”


End file.
